It has long been known that increased weight in the abdominal area, such as occurs during pregnancy, increases the strain on the lower back, causing pain and stress on the musculature of the back. Commonly as pregnancy develops, so, too does lordosis which is, an abnormally exaggerated, forward curvature of the lumbar spine. The resulting posture and/or pain and its effects on life and work are expensive due to the need for rest, reduced activity, and even hospitalization, with accompanying loss of income and psychosocial dysfunction. In the past, efforts have been made to transfer the weight of the abdomen to other parts of the body, particularly the shoulders. Garments have been devised with straps leading from a pouch worn over the abdomen directly to the shoulders, in the front of the body of a wearer, thus hypothetically lifting the weight of the abdomen. In practice, such devices often pull the shoulders down rather than lifting the abdomen. Other devices attempt to transfer the weight of the abdomen to the back region of a wearer but can actually result in increased lordosis and pain if the weight is not transferred in a proper manner. There exists a need in the art for a garment which supports the abdomen and transfers the weight of the abdomen efficiently to the shoulders and back of a wearer by way of the back of the wearer without increasing and, while in fact, resulting in a decrease of lordosis. The garment should lift the weight of the abdomen rather than merely pulling down the shoulders of the wearer. At the same time the garment will be lifting weight of the ligaments and muscles of the pelvis alleviating discomfort from or even preventing varicose veins, organ sagging or pelvic muscle weakness.